


Thai for Dinner?

by ImAMedicalDoctorDamnit



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, first person POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAMedicalDoctorDamnit/pseuds/ImAMedicalDoctorDamnit
Summary: Scully sends Mulder a cryptic text message





	1. Thai for Dinner?

I’ve left three messages on her voicemail. This is getting ridiculous.

Scully is out of the office performing autopsies all day while I’m stuck in the basement, trying to pull together a theory. How could five white males all show up at the exact location on the first of every month, only missing their tongues with no foreseeable cause of death?

These dead men were not currently at the forefront of my thoughts. No, I am thinking about the text message I received just an hour prior to leaving my first voice message.

_Mulder I bought 20 thongs today_

That's all it read. No explanation, no pictures, no reason at all for why she sent it. Except to torture me, of course. I readjusted myself as I thought of the implications of the message. What colors? Where there matching bras? Would she model them for me? All of these questions I texted back to her, only to be met with silence. Damn her for stirring these thoughts in my head. I can’t stop thinking of her plump little apple shaped cheeks; how a G-string would be like the stem and leaves to compliment her juicy flesh. The thin straps resting high on her hips, making it seem like her ass goes on forever. Maybe she bought regular thongs, the ones that ride low on her hips and give a little extra bounce to her ass. Were they sheer? Lace? Silk? For the life of me, I can’t remember what Scully prefers. It’s been years since I last bought her underwear.

That's when I started leaving the voicemails.

“Uh, hey, Scully. Just wondering if you've finished up with the autopsies and will be heading back to the office or not. I've got a theory to run past you. I, uh, guess if you don't come back I'll just see you at home. Um, yeah. Bye.”

It seemed simple enough. No mention of the thongs. Maybe she’ll think I didn’t get the text and will call back to talk about the case. Doesn’t seem likely though. Scully probably knows exactly what she’s doing. Not once has she  _ accidentally _ started something she couldn’t finish. Not once has she made a careless move when it comes to teasing me. I’m starting to think she quite likes torturing me. Scully prefers inflicting the mental torture to the physical. Oh, how I’d like to get her back. Hmm, I would tease her endlessly. Leaving on her brand new thongs and pressing feather light kisses and caresses everywhere but an inch within distance of her new underwear. I’d nuzzle her, leaving tiny little nips on her inner thighs until she was writhing so much I could barely hold her still. Her scent would fill the air around us, downing us both, making me crazy to get a taste of her.

“Scully, it’s me. It’s 3:48, another hour and twelve minutes before I can blow this joint. Do you want me to pick up anything for dinner? I was thinking I could stop by that Thai place you like so much. Maybe get some curry, the green one with the eggplant? Let me know. If I don’t hear back from you, I guess I’ll just pick some up anyway. Uh, call me back. See ya later.”

Those thoughts are still running rampant through my head. I can’t stop picturing Scully’s ass in that pencil skirt she’s wearing today, the navy one with the slit up the back. How she always wears it with those heels. I swear she does it just to show me what I can’t have during work hours. Not that it has stopped us before… Or the way she changes when she knows I’m watching; removing her skirt so slowly I’d just want to rip it off her. She would gasp in surprise when I’d grip her ass and pull her close, the groan she would let out when I whisper in her ear how much I love her pretty little cheeks in those skirts; the way she might pant when I tell her she’s a good girl as I feel how wet she is. I’d nip at her neck as my fingers slide through her curls. I’d pull at her lips, coating my fingers in her juices. Maybe I’d lightly tap at her clit, showing her how it feels to be aroused without receiving the right kind of pressure. I could just  _ barely _ dip my finger into her, slowly drawing in and out until her legs gave way and she begs for more. Only then would I fall to my knees behind her, pressing her forwards to expose her to me. Maybe I’d spread her cheeks and pull her new thong back with my teeth, letting it slap back against her when it releases from my mouth. Mmm, thinking about how she’ll taste is making my dick throb.

I have to get out of here soon- now; either that or I’ll have to rub one out right here in the office. No, I should save it for her. I’ll show her what she’s done to me.

“Look, Scully. We both know I got that text. We both know what it’s doing to me, and I’ve got to say; it’s downright cruel. When I get home…. The things I’m going to do to you…. Damnit, Scully. I’m going to make you come so hard you’ll have to go out and buy twenty more pairs of underwear. Fuck, Scully. I’m leaving now. Screw the Thai, I’m having you for dinner tonight.”


	2. Trip to the Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully POV

“HUGE SALE AT A NORDSTROM'S LOCATION NEAR YOU”

  _Due to an overstock issue, the Nordstrom location on S Hayes Street could have serious sales waiting for you! **limited while supplies last**_

 Dana Scully pondered this email, deciding if it was spam or serious. She needed a new business skirt. One of her favorites had recently been ruined when Mulder had insisted on chasing a suspect through the New York sewer system. She briefly considered sending Mulder a bill for all the suits he was responsible for ruining over the last 20 years but what a hefty bill that would be…

 Finishing her autopsy sooner than expected, thanks to the resident jumping at the opportunity to log some hours in the bay, Agent Scully decided she would take Nordstrom up on their promise of _prices that can't be beat_ . She gathered her files and let out a heavy sigh at the thought of having to drive a bit out of her way. The mall was not between the office and the autopsy lab. _It’s worth the trip,_ she told herself, knowing she would be thankful the next time it was laundry day and she was down a suit because Mulder thought it would be ideal to walk through the forest investigating a tree monster. Who knows what ways he would come up with to ruin more of her suits.

There were fewer people than she expected to see at the mall. She was very thankful to see that there were indeed incredible prices on her preferred designer’s line of business suits for petite women. She picked up two skirts, two pairs of slacks, and a blazer that would match both. On her way to the checkout stand, she passed the lingerie section.

_5 for $10! Panties at the lowest price you'll see all year! **limited while supplies last**_

Dana Scully couldn't remember the last time she had bought herself new underwear. It must have been over a year ago. And for a price like that? The agent started filtering through the messy piles, searching for any small sizes that were left. She was amazed at the array of choices. What were underwear designers coming up with lately? Crotchless? Sequins? “UP ALL NIGHT” printed across the ass? Whatever happened to simple cotton or lace? Despite these happenings, Dana Scully decided to pick up a few whimsical choices along with her classic preferences. For $2 a pair, why the hell not.

While waiting in line to check out, she sent a cryptic text to her partner.

“Mulder, I bought 20 thongs”

She thought of sending more, of teasing him to his wit's end, but ultimately decided against it. _Let him mull it over_ , she decided, call it revenge for depriving her of orgasming for three hours last Friday.

Finally arriving at home, Dana Scully found herself with seven new notifications from Mulder and a strange desire for Thai food. She listened to Mulder’s messages, hearing the desperation laced deep within his tone. Her lips lifted in a smile as she prepared for Mulder’s return home.


End file.
